Circuit breakers are sold by Siemens AG under the product names Siemens 3AH and 3AE circuit breakers. The circuit breakers which are already known have a stored-energy spring drive and a manual winding device with which the stored-energy spring drive can be tensioned. In these circuit breakers which are already known, the manual winding device comprises a handcrank and also a two-stage worm gear mechanism.